


Fictober drabble #16

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cadets, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Perseids, Pre-Canon, Starfleet Academy, Summer, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "This is gonna be so much fun!" (Translated into something a young smirking Lorca might have actually said.)





	Fictober drabble #16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/gifts).



> Prompt: "This is gonna be so much fun!" (Translated into something a young smirking Lorca might have actually said.)

“C’mon, Kat. It’ll be fun.” Gabe’s sardonicism didn’t tempt her.

“It’ll be another outdoor hook-up.” He didn’t try to deny it. “Been there, done that, got exams to study for.”

“Take a break. Summer’s almost over.”

“So is summer school. Hence exams. Take the next girl on your list.”

He stopped walking. She turned back.

His arms were folded on his chest. His smirk was gone. “There’s no list.”

She blinked. “Okay.”

“You got a list?”

“It was a joke,” she said lamely. Then, “A bad one.” Then, “I’m sorry.”

The Perseids took her breath away. Then Gabe did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had these two on my brain because of another fic I've been writing for [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/profile). I thank her for the inspiration for this day's Fictober drabble. 
> 
> This drabble fits well with two other short Academy-era Cornwell/Lorca pieces I've written: "[Cadets in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912830)" and "[Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753447)." It's too bad AO3 won't let me put fics in more than one series, because I seem to be writing one accidentally.


End file.
